


-

by pcywrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcywrites/pseuds/pcywrites
Summary: Nasa malawak na pwesto na nga si Jongin gumagawa dahil ayaw na ayaw niyang naiistorbo while working pero bakit sa dami-raming pwesto na pwede paghulugan ng large coke ng binata ay sumakto pa sa plate niyang 5% na lang ay matatapos na.“Ay potangina” the latter immediately stand up “Puta, Baek! ‘Yung plate ko”“Fuck sorry” the guy said “sorry talaga”“Shit” Jongin curse again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	-

**Author's Note:**

> hi! wala pa talaga akong maisip na title kaya pasensya na huhu.
> 
> anyways...
> 
> ako ulit ito nang-gugulo sa mga tahimik niyong buhay :)

Kasabay ng kainitan ang pag-init ng ulo ni Jongin, stress na nga siya from reviewing last night halos hindi na siya natulog for that minor subject tapos malalaman niya pang cancelled ang quiz today _aba baka mabaliw na ‘yan_ , sumabay pa ang isa niyang prof na feeling major, at kung makapag-asap ng plates akala mo ay robot lang ang inuutusan niya.

“Lunch tayo Jongin?” aya ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun na kapapasok lang ng school “Hindi pa ako kumain bago pumasok, ‘wag mo ‘ko ijudge oo late na ako”

“Absent ka tanga” habang inaayos ang gamit niyang dadalhin “Doon tayo sa maluwag please, I need to finish this plate tangina tapos mo na?”

Baekhyun just nod.

“Puta sana all”

Nang matapos si Jongin ay deretso ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa mga braso nito, they’re friends since freshies kaya kilalang kilala na nila ang isa’t isa mahihiya na lang talaga ang pamilya nila dahil kahit small details about them ay alam nila.

Mas madalas pa nga silang pagkamalang mag-jowa kaysa sa magkaibigan dahil sa sobrang dikit nila, at sa sobrang komportable sa isa’t isa.

“So kumusta kayo ng boyfriend mo?” Jongin ask his friend 

“Ayos lang, gusto mo yayain ko sumama sa atin?”

“Do whatever you w-” 

“Ito naman ang sungit na naman, oo na hindi ko na yayayain. Hirap naman makuha niyang tiwala ng baby ko” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun

“I just don’t like how he looked at me, akala mo naman ay aagawin kita” sabay irap after he finished his statement

“Hindi ko pa kasi siya nainform that time about our friendship, ito naman move on na hmm?”

“Depends, you know I really don’t know kung bakit sa kaniya ka pumatol. I mean yes he’s smart pero his background here as playboy doesn’t sit right with me”

“You know how girls react naman di ba? Mga oa rin minsan and he promised me naman na he will change, I think he’s changing naman talaga”

“Whatever, Baekhyun. Basta just tell me everything kapag may nangyari between you both, kapag sinaktan ka niyan babangas ko mukha niyan”

“Opo papa” 

“Tanga kadiri ka”  
  


Hindi na nila namalayan na malapit na rin sila sa lugar kung saan sila palagi kumakain kapag kailangan ni Jongin nang malawak na pwesto _KFC,_ wala kasi masyadong kumakain dito dahil medjo tago tipong pwede pa maglandian ang magjowa sa lugar na ito.

As usual hindi karamihan ang tao, actually puro magjowa nga kaya siguro pagkakamalan din sila kung hindi sila suki sa lugar. Yes, kilala na sila ng guard dahil nga last month ay halos dito sila natambay gawa ng tambak sila parehas ng gawain pinapasara pa nga minsan ‘yung taas kapag gusto nila tumambay para mag-aral o kaya gumawa ng plates.

  
  


“Good Afternoon kuya guard” bati ng magkaibigan

“Himala, ang aga niyo? May tatapusin kayo?”

“Si Jongin lang kuya”

The guard just nod.

Jongin is looking at the menu, kahit halos lahat naman ay natikman na niya nagpapanggap pa rin siyang walang alam 

“B! What do you want?” 

“Go upstairs na, ako na bahala simulan mo na ‘yung plate mo dalawang oras lang break natin baka makulangan ka”

“Sure!”

Jongin spotted their place kaya naman deretso siyang pumunta roon at inilabas ang mga gagamitin niya to make his plate, nagpatugtog din siya para hindi masyadong boring pero syempre mahina lang dahil considerate person naman siya kahit papaano.

Tatlong tao ang kasama niya sa itaas, magkakaibigan at schoolmate nila dahil kanina pa siya tinitignan. Wala naman siyang pake dahil hindi niya naman kilala ang mga babae.

After 10 minutes ay dumating na rin si Baekhyun dala dala ang mga pagkain na akala mo ay may boddle fight na magaganap, _bibitayin ba kayo ha?_

“I ordered alot, dahil alam kong gutumin ka while working. Kain muna tayo or finish mo muna ‘yan?”

“Tanga you really think kaya mo maghintay?” he chuckles “kain muna, mahaba naman ‘yung table ilagay ko na lang ito sa left side”

Mabilis na tinapos ni Jongin ang pagkain niya and he knew na hindi pa ‘yun enough pero kailangan niya hatiin ang atensyon niya dahil baka hindi niya matapos ang plate niyang deadline ng 8:30 pm plus may klase pa siya after lunch hindi naman niya pwede gawin sa room ‘yun dahil masikip.

“I will start na ha! Ilayo mo na lahat ng pwedeng ilayo please” paalala ni Jongin, na siyang ikinatawa ni Baekhyun

“Opo boss, tutulog muna ako just wake me up whenever you want”

“Gisingin kita kapag nasa room na ako, how about that?”

“Ulol!”

\---

  
  


“Sehun, ano na alas-dos na baka balak mo nang lumamon? Kanina pa kumukulo sikmura ko bwiset ka” 

“Ay gago nandito ka pala? Malay ko ba ha, halika na kumain na tayo”

“Panay ka kasi landi diyan, nakatulog na ako lahat lahat peste ka”

“Ito na nga pota ka”

While walking hindi maiwasan ni Sehun makipag-usap sa naka-match niya sa bumble, ayun talaga ang dahilan kung bakit late sila maglulunch ngayon buti na lang wala silang prof after lunch kaya ayos lang magligalig sa lansangan

“Kayo pa ba ni Minseok?” biglang tanong ng binata sa kaibigan na busy rin pala makipag-usap 

“Gago! Syempre kami pa rin, himala ikaw nag-initiate ng topic about Minseok”

“Wala naman akong choice eh, sino ba ako para sabihing makipaghiwalay ka sa lalaking ‘yun”

“Seryoso, Sehun. What did Minseok do para hindi mo siya magustuhan, dalawang taon na kaming magjowa pero you never liked him. Ikaw ha baka gusto mo ‘ko?”

Tumingin sa kaniya ang binata na may halong ‘yuck’ sa mata “Fuck you, as if. I just hate the fact na pinaghabol ka niya ng halos isang taon tapos ang ibibigay sa iyong sagot ay ‘sorry’” he chuckles “tangina seryoso ba siya sa rason na sorry? I have to laugh”

“Enough na nga Se, I understand him naman I told you na kagagaling niya lang sa break-up ginawa niya ‘yun para hindi makasakit”

Sehun laugh “Yeah right, just think na naniniwala ako sa kaniya”

Inirapan na lang ni Jongdae si Sehun kasi alam niyang hindi at never siyang mananalo sa kaibigan.

Nang makarating sila sa kakainan nila which is sa _KFC_ agad dumeretso ang dalawa sa counter at umorder ng gusto nila. Si Jongdae bilang isa’t kalahating oras naghintay kay Sehun, dalawang chicken with mushroom ang inorder niya take note isa lang babayaran niya dahil sagot daw ng kaibigan ‘yung isa niyang order

Hindi na pumalag si Sehun dahil galante naman siya ngayong araw, bilang nasa mood naman siya lumabas ng university kahit anong gusto mo sagot niya. Basta huwag bahay at lupa o kaya sasakyan dahil kung ganoon na lang din _bakit hindi pa kayo nagsaksakan?_

“Miss ‘yung drinks po pakilagay sa disposable thank you” dagdag ni Jongdae

“Akala ko hindi mo sasabihin eh tanga ka pa naman minsan”

“Oo na Sehun, ang galing galing mo na okay na b-”

“Order number 74?”

“Sasalita pa eh, ayan na order natin oh”

At dahil tanga nga raw si Jongdae, si Sehun na ang nagbuhat ng drinks nila na parehas large coke. Sa taas sila madalas kumain dahil mas malamig, mas tahimik, at pwede pa silang magkwentuhan na wala masyadong makakarinig.

Nang tuluyan maka-akyat bumungad sa kanila ang limang tao, kabilang na sila Jongin at Baekhyun bilang hindi nakita ni Sehun si Baekhyun dere-deretso lang siya sa direksyong nilalakaran ni Jongdae. 

Hindi namalayan ni Sehun na nag-slslide na pala ‘yung isa nilang inumin kaya nung sumakto siya sa tapat ng binata na abala sa pag-guhit, sakto rin nahulog ang large coke niya sa.. plate _puta sa plate_

“Ay potangina” the latter immediately stand up “Baekhyun gising, ‘yung plate ko tangina” 

Nang nakita niya namang natataranta na ang binata ay agad siyang nag-sorry pero mukhang wala naman itong naririnig dahil hawak-hawak pa rin nito ang buhok niya 

“Fuck sorry” Sehun said 

“Anong nangyari Jongin?” tanong ni Baekhyun na hindi pa totally namumulat ang mata “Hoy anong nangy-, ay putangina”

“Shit!” Jongin curse again “Are you blind? Ang clumsy mo naman, first time mo bang humawak ng tray sa fast food chain? Tangina” 

“Sorry, I didn’t notice na nadudulas na pala ‘yung drink namin. Trust me nag-iingat ako sadyang hindi ko lang napa-”

“Shut up” Jongin said

“Aba, bastos ka pala” biglang singit ni Jongdae “My friend already apologize, inamin naman niya na nagkamali siya bakit kung magsalita ka ay parang nagdeny pa siya”

“Masasalba ng sorry niya ‘yung plate kong deadline within this week? Kasi kung oo edi thanks ha. Thank you” pagalit na sagot ni Jongin

“Jongin, hey let’s go tama na ‘yan wala na naman control emotions mo eh”

Hindi na pumalag si Jongin, he just clean his stuff at nagmamadaling lumabas ng fast food chain dahil baka kung ano pang masabi niya

“Baekhyun? Tell him I’m really sorry, hindi ko talaga sinasadya”

“No! Okay lang, nabigla lang ‘yun pasensya na rin for his words. Jongdae? Right? Sorry stress lang talaga siya from acads”

“He’s going to be fine right?” Sehun ask

“Oo naman, ganun ‘yun kapag naprpressure. Only child kasi you guys know naman struggles ng only child. Sige na I have to go, sorry talaga”

\---

Jongin is already outside, smoking to calm his self from what just happened awhile ago. Hindi niya kasi alam kung paano niya matatapos ‘yung plate niya knowing na 30 minutes na lang ay balik klase na naman sila at ang last class niya ay matatapos ito ng 8:25 pm

“Ni! Okay ka lang?” bungad ng kaibigang bitbit ang ibang gamit ni Jongin na naiwan “You’re smoking again?”

“Ngayon lang Baek! I’m stress hindi ko alam saan ako kukuha ng oras to finish that plate putangina naman kasi”

“Bakit kasi nawalan ka ng time to finish everything sa bahay niyo?”

“Dad. This is dad’s fault, panay siya set up ng meeting sa mga kapartner niya kahit hindi naman ako kailangan sinasama ako nang sinasama”

“Puta?”

“Right! Tapos ang taas taas pa ng expectations, gago ba siya hindi ako nakakapag-aral dahil sa kagagawan niya. Isipin mo dala ko notes ko kagabi sa dinner nila nung bago niyang partner tapos natapos sila alas dose fuck” 

“Let’s ditch the next class. G?”

Jongin looked at his friend 

“Tangina ka? Hindi ka pa pumapasok sa kahit anong klase. I’ll this the class, pumasok ka”

“You’re gonna be fine?”

“Yes”

Baekhyun nod.

\---

“Jongdae? You think the guy from earlier will be fine?” 

“Siguro naman, ayan sila right?” sabay turo sa dalawang binatang naglalakad pabalik ng University “That Baekhyun, surely know paano pakalmahin ‘yung lalaki kanina”

“Gago nataranta nga rin ako eh, gago sumakto sa plate niya ‘yung baso”

“Hindi mo naman kasalanan na nadudulas na pala ‘yung inumin, stop thinking already nagsorry ka naman na”

Katulad nga ng sabi ni Jongdae na huwag nang isipin at kumain na lang, ayun na ang ginagawa ni Sehun pero on the other note… _bakit ang cute niya?_

\---

Jongin’s in the library finishing his plate for the second time, malawak ang pwesto niya at nasa dulo siya hoping na wala nang makakatapon ng something sa plate niya dahil kapag nangyari ulit ‘yun pipiliin niya na ang _mamisikal eme_.

It’s already 4pm, next class niya ay 6:30pm pa naman pero sana matapos before mag-six para makapag-prepare pa siya kahit paano.

“Look who we have here” mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol “Where’s Baekhyun?” tanong nito sa binata “C’mon Jongin, galit ka pa rin ba sa akin?”

“Shut you mouth while I’m being nice, I need to finish this one”

“Biro lang, asan si Baekhyun?”

“Nasa room, pwede ba Chanyeol? Umalis ka na”

“Sungit mo pero goodluck Jongin”

Then Chanyeol left, the first thing you need to remember ay don’t talk to Jongin lalo na kapag busy siya. Mabilis kasi lumihis ng atensyon niya kaya ayaw na ayaw niya nadidistract because for sure walang pagtutunguhan ang araw niya bukod sa kabadtripan

Habang abala sa pag-guhit ang hindi alam ni Jongin na someone’s watching him from afar, pinagmamasdan ang bawat kilos niya from talking to Chanyeol hanggang sa paghawi ng buhok pataas dahil sa frustration sa kung anong ginawa ng binata

“You really gonna stare at him until mapansin ka niya ‘no?”

“Ang ingay ng bunganga, ayan na ‘yung librarian oh huwag daw maingay, ha? Di po kami ‘yun”

“Pota ka!”

“Grabe ang cucute pala talaga mastress ng mga archi major ‘no? Look at him” points to Jongin “kahit stress na siya sa plate niya he still manage to look pretty”

“Putangina Sehun Oh from Multimedia Major ang gago mo! Ikaw may kasalanan kung bakit nandito ‘yan sa library. Tell me sinadya mo ‘no?”

“Gago! Loko loko ako but I know the struggles of cramming tsaka ng ginawa nila, masyado mo akong minamaliit ah”

“Whatever”

“Oh mukhang he’s done na, shit took him two hours gago ang hirap nga”

“Kaya putangina ka for ruining his work kanina, mukhang 5% na lang yata ay tapos na siya eh”

“Oo na nga Jongdae kasalanan ko na nga pasensya na nga hindi na nga mauulit okay na po ba ha?”

Hindi nila namalayan na dumaan na pala sa likod nila si Jongin palabas ng library habang hawak hawak ang folder na punong puno ng plate niya. 

Naguilty si Sehun, kung siya ang tatanungin willing siya tumulong sa binata pero ano bang alam niya sa pagguhit, kahit nga tao hindi niya pa maperfect eh baka lalo lang siyang sigawan ni Jongin.

But also Sehun’s gonna say na Jongin somehow caught his attention, bukod sa good looking binata napansin niya rin kung paano ito manamit and that caught his attention.

Sobrang dagdag points kasi for him kapag magaling manamit, kuhang kuha siya nito.

“So Sehun Oh? Mag-memake move ka ba roon sa Jongin?”

“Tinanong pa ba ‘yan?”

“Ah puta lakas, tanga bago ka magpasikat kunin mo muna loob niyan dahil for sure gigil na gigil pa rin sa iyo ‘yun”


End file.
